Don't lose! Vs Has never lost
by Fai TJH
Summary: Genma and Nodoka have decided to move to a house near the Ryozanpaku dojo, how will Ranma deal with an encounter with an old man who has never lost a fight?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma ½ or Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi and Technically don't need to write this since has its own disclaimer policy...

" " talking

' ' thinking

CHAPTER 1

"Saotome Ranma don't lose!" boomed a voice that echoed around the residential area near an imposing dojo named Ryozanpaku.

"Ohohohoho! Such a noisy new neighbour, its nice to have such spirited young people around, Kenichi why don't we take this opportunity to welcome them to the area" Cackled an old man even more intimidating than the dojo he owned, standing nearly twice as tall as the young man he addressed with a body like a certain greek god.

"But Elder, we just started Kenichi's training, surely we can introduce ourselves at a later date, or even later tonight if you insist on it being today" replied a slightly smaller man, who never the less towered over the topic of their discussion, Kenichi.

"um... Koetsuji sensei..." came a whimper from behind the man, playing with his moustache the man ignored the whimper almost coldly.

"Normally I would leave his training to you, however I must insist, I am quite certain this introduction will be worth at least 10 days of his standard training" continued the older man, who despite his appearance of considerable age still sported a large blonde beard and a healthy hairline, likely another 50 years from beginning to recede, with not even a hint of grey. "Kenichi, you agree as well do you not, let us go greet the neighbours" finished the old man as he stood up off the message chair he had been sitting in.

Strapped to the back of the message chair, by foot thick elastics, was a blindfolded young man named Shirahama Kenichi.

His first year in high school Kenichi was just an ordinary student who got bullied at every step, even by students up to 4 years younger than him. However that all changed when he met Furinji Miu, the granddaughter of Furinji Hayate, the old man who owned the dojo Ryozanpaku. After being taught by Miu for a week Kenichi fought and defeated one of the stronger bullies and was spiraled into a world of delinquent warfare, through months of training with the masters at Ryozanpaku Kenichi finally defeated his childhood friend, the leader of the gang Ragnorak, and in doing so attracted even worse attention...

Struggling to survive in the fight to be the strongest disciple Kenichi has defeated multiple members of the delinquent group Yomi, who are in reality the disciples of the criminal group Yami, whose goal is a world ruled by martial arts where martial arts embrace the killing techniques of the past.

Back to the present, both of Kenichi's arms were strapped to elastics which snaked through the inside of the message chair and emerged from the bottom of the chair where they connected to the opposite leg. Under Kenichi's feet was a treadmill set to the max and directly in front of the young man were two blocky looking wooden robots, which were attacking the young man with electric shocks.

"Yes Kenichi? How is it i wonder? I changed the chair so that your arms were connected to your opposite leg as well as adding the blindfold it already is much more difficult than you remember isn't it? And I'm sure you remember that in order to not get shocked you have to hit each robot 50 times to turn it off"

"SENSEI! THE TREADMILL IS SPEEDING UP!!" yelled the young man as he kicked one robot and got slammed shoulder first back into the chair.

"Yes, i set it to steadily get faster, the longer you take the harder this exercise will get. However... Eldest does sound quite intent, if you can turn off one of the robots that will do for today" said the moustached man as he struck the robot Kenichi had kicked with 49 quick jabs, causing it to beep three times and slouch off to the corner.

"KOETSUJI SENSEI!!!!"

----------------

"KOETSUJI SENSI!!!" Boomed a voice that echoed around the empty lot in which Ranma Saotome was standing over a disheveled young man wearing dusty clothes and a worn black and yellow bandanna. Both the tired martial artists paused when they heard the yell, unused to hearing screams not directed at anyone other then the person they were with.

"Ryoga, why did you just jump out at me!? You haven't attacked me on sight in months, why now?" Asked the pigtailed young man in the white sleeveless chinese shirt and loose black drawstring pants.

"I should be the angry one! What were you and your rotten father doing taking the furniture out of my house!?" yelled the bandanna wearing youth as he regained his feet, clawing a worn bamboo umbrella from the ground as he glared at his rival.

Ranma stared blankly at Ryoga before rolling onto his back laughing, doing a hand stand to dodge an over hand swing from the umbrella Ranma controlled his laughter as he lept from his hands back onto his feet a few yards from his angry rival "Whats so funny about stealing my familys furniture RANMA!" yelled the Ryoga as he started to edge slowly closer to Ranma.

"Ryoga, First off, we were moving furniture INTO the house, Secondly didn't you notice Akane and my mother carrying a dresser into the house ahead of me? And finally, your house is in Nerima... we AREN'T in Nerima... though it DOES look like your house doesn't it... no wonder I felt deja vu earlier, at least now I know its not because of something pop did." Ranma visibly calmed down and straightened out of the fighting stance Ryoga only realized was a stance now that he could compare Ranma`s relaxed posture to what he saw earlier.

``WAIT A SECOND! Why are you relaxed!? I've never seen you out of that stance... what happened over the last month..." Asked Ryoga as he gapped at his rival, for the first time actually seeing him completely open to attack. "even in your SLEEP you are always ready for a fight!"

"Come on Ryoga, lets head back to the house and we can fill you in. You know, now that you arn't accusing me of being a thief you look pretty open too. Hope you haven't gotten soft since last time we fought" Ranma chuckled as he started walking toward the exit onto the street.

"You know I haven't, its been almost six months since i landed that many hits on you in a fight, maybe you've gotten soft yourself" laughed Ryoga as he started to follow Ranma out of the lot.

"You! Are you the one that yelled that you don't lose! Which one of you is Ranma Saotome!" yelled a messy haired young man who skidded to a stop at the enterance to the empty lot.

"Oh! You're... um.... have we met?" asked Ranma as he pulled on his pigtail, confusion plain on his face.

"I'm Shinnosuke Tsuji! And I currently have the title of strongest* because of my victory over Shirahama! Who are you to claim to be unbeatable!" Said Tsuji as he straightened up, just in time to have his two personal guards catch up behind him panting.

Ryoga started to pay attention when the man before him claimed to be the strongest... strongest of what didn't matter, Ryoga wouldn't let anyone claim to be stronger than him! Better maybe, Ranma beats him almost every fight, but even Ranma's strength paled in comparison to his own." Strongest! You! HA! I'd like to see the day, come on i'll beat you in one punch!" yelled the heir to the Hibiki family line as he charged the newcomer with his bamboo umbrella ready.

Ranma leaped to the side to get out of the way of Ryoga, who ran right through the spot Ranma had been standing in moments ago. On the verge of being angry that Ryoga had stolen his challenge Ranma stopped when the thought occured that he hadn't ever really just watched Ryoga fight someone else, and if he was observing he might be able to learn Ryogas cutting cloth techniques which he never bothered to use on Ranma anymore. Jumping onto the fence Ranma yelled down to Ryoga "go for it Ryoga, might be fun to watch someone else fight you for once!"

Switching quickly from being startled Tsuji got into a stance quickly, and seemed to stand there and wait for Ryoga. Watching both Tsuji and Ryoga something caught Ranma as being strange about the way Tsuji was standing. Closing quickly Ryoga swung his umbrella diagonally toward Tsuji, who appeared to just stay where he was. Ryoga's forearm struck Tsuji's shoulder as a strong palm strike stopped his torso in its place while his feet kept traveling forward, landing hard on his back Ryoga rolled away expecting a follow up just to find that he might of gotten the better of the exchange. Unused to people as strong as Ryoga; Tsuji had expected the force of the blow from the forearm to be small enough to ignore, which resulted in him being swept aside by the strength of the falling martial artist.

Both Martial artists regained their feet and surveyed their opponents more seriously. Ryoga studied Tsuji carefully and couldn't understand what had happened. 'My aim was right, I should of hit him with the umbrella, but he was about a foot closer than he should of been... did I just miscalculate?' Tsuji was had thoughts along similar lines. 'I got into this Ryoga guys space, he shouldn't of been able to hit that hard with his forearm, what kind of monster am I fighting?'

"Ah, so its that young man again? His Koppou really is an amusing martial art to watch, though he could use to do some conditioning training rather than just the skill training, to be swept aside by a forearm strike is rather insulting. And that other man is the opposite, he has little refinement in his movements, but has such strength that he probably doesn't even realize how useful that skill can be."

Ranma jumped into the air freightened by the unexpected presence behind him, turning around he found a man dressed in a jujitsu hakama and dougi, with a small moustache and extremely squinted eyes standing on a branch of a tree in the yard adjacent to the empty lot. Beside him stood a young man in really mismatched training clothes, with muay thai hand and foot wraps, drawstring pants like Ranmas, a sleaveless karate dougi and a... Ranma blnked twice 'is that a chainmail vest?' and on the other side of the young man was that guy Ranma had seen in one of his history class textbooks, 'what was his name again? Zeug?meus? Oh THAT was it, Zeus! Wait... wasn't he a god or something?' distrupted by his musing Ranma stumbled backwards as he now found himself standing beside the old man 'how? I didn't even see him move...'

"Ohohoho, if this remained purely physical this would be extremely close, though I think your friend is about to win" Said the old man as he looked down at Ranma, his eyes twinkling in a way that sent dread into Ranma's heart. 'what is this guy?'

Ryoga broke the stalemate by rushing forward and leaping into the air above tsuji's head 'what the! Thats a high jump!' though Tsuji as he dove to to the side to avoid Ryogas thrown umbrella which crashed heavily into the ground, spinning around Tsuji saw Ryoga touch down facing him and shove his finger at the ground before he was hit with a shower of rocks and knocked out.

"huh... he seemed pretty good in close range, but he acts like he never saw someone do a jump like that before" said Ryoga, surprised the fight was over already, turning towards Ranma Ryoga felt such an overpowering Aura that his vision went dark, before he passed out the last thing he saw was an intimidating shadow looming over his friend... and a teenager fall out of a tree behind that...

----------------

Shaking from the feeling of such a powerful aura Ranma Saotome stared dumbfounded back and forth from his fallen friend to the cheerful old man who had emited that aura... it certainly felt like it fit with the image of the old man.

"Ohohoho, I thought that would be enough to put them out, I'm impressed you are still conscious young man, but that is to be expected from the current best of your generation. Ranma Saotome, you may know this already but, I was the one who invited your parents to move to this area. I noticed the house down the road from our Ryozanpaku had recently come up for sale, and remembered that my old friend happosai had a student he was quite proud of." laughed the old man as the man with the moustache woke up the teenager who had fallen from the tree they were in.

"Happosai! He's not my teacher! He's just a perverted old lech and no end to trouble!" yelled Ranma as he backed up 'if he's a friend of happosai this could get annoying quickly.

"He's still a pervert then? Yes, i guess that wouldn't change, even in these 40 years. Well either way I'd like to introduce myself, My name is Furinji Hayato. I own a small dojo named Ryozanpaku and try to live a modest life" said the elder, while Koetsuji Akisame rolled his eyes at both the words 'small' and 'modest'. The old man jumped down into the empty lot. "now Ranma, I'd like to personally test your skill and strength. Ohohoho you need not worry, I have technique to use only 0.0002% of my potential, it should be unlikely you would get hurt. At least as long as the stories I've heard from happosai are true"

'Furinji Hayate... I've heard that name somewhere before...' thought Ranma as he jumped down ready to fight "Ha! You'll need to switch to full strength pretty quick or it'll just be too easy old man" bluffed Ranma as he got ready 'yeah right, well at least i know it should be pretty easy at that little of his power'.

As soon as Ranma got into a ready stance Hayato was moving. Ranma barely dodged the punch he was forced to block the follow up kick with his forearms crossed rather than dodge it 'shit, he;s faster than the old ghoul, this can't possibly be that little of his power, lieing jerk!' riding the kick into the air Ranma kicked out at the old man only to have his first kick deflected by the old mans left arm, spinning Ranma landed facing away from Hayato and immediately kicked into the air to avoid an elbow strike passing directly underneath him, feinting a right punch to the face he swung his left leg down towards the back of Hayatos head only to have him swing his head to the side and kick upward, Ranma just barely managed to get his left leg between him and the old mans kick, ending in Ranma standing on Hayato's right leg. "Ohohoho! You are as good as Happy claimed, though I am more skilled your physical abilitys are actually slightly higher than mine with this technique. I'm curious to see what happens when you are pushed however! And the youth are meant to be rash! Now I'll use 0.001%! five times what i just used!" yelled the old man while looking entirely too excited and completely psyched up, a strange burst of light came out of the old mans eyes and suddenly Ranma was falling and the old man was gone.

"WHAT!" yelled Kenichi who had been awoken by Akisame just in time to hear the elder say he was going to use his "0.0002 combination technique" and was shocked to see the boy who looked to be maybe 3 or 4 years older than him manage to not get hit once, even if he didn't hit the elder back it took all he and Miu had to land one hit, and that was after nearly getting beaten to death for 5 minutes, and elder said this boy was physically superior to the combination technique.

Beside him Akisame Koetsuji was gaping at what he just heard 'he's going to use 0.001%! on that teenager! Even us of Ryozanpaku wouldn't of been able to handle that much at that age!'

Looking around Ranma saw a blurred wall of old man surrounding him 'why can EVERYONE that old use the splitting hairs technique!' screamed Ranma mentally as he gathered his legs for a jump but at the last moment shot sideways instead and with a scream of "Moko Takabishi!" ranma pointed his hands at the spot he would of jumped for.

Twisting in midair Hayato hit the blue ball of ki away and spun towards Ranma, cocking his arm for an elbow strike. Leaping straight towards him Ranma was surprised to feel his kick go through the afterimage of the old man right before he felt the blow to his sides, bouncing off the ground hard he was on his feet again, facing the old man across from him, with only some weird arm movements for a warning Ranma was forced to scramble out of the way of bursts of air that threathened to knock him right into the wall behind him 'crap this guy wasn't kidding, he got a lot faster after that weird light from came out of his eyes, and i can feel the difference in his aura, its like everything got heavier!' now outright running Ranma started to spiral intowards the old man, barely dodging the hot blasts of air shooting by. Finally within range Ranma struck upwards with a cry of "Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

Fierce winds picked up, stronger than even the "lust" tornado he had hit happosai with, lifting debris into the air and forcing Akisame to grab the four uncounscious teens to keep them from flying away, and forcing Kenichi to hold onto the branch of the tree he was once again in. But something was wrong... the old man was staying firmly on the ground. "Ohohoho! Amazing, just like Cologne's old technique from when we were young, sorry Ranma but with only 0.001% of my power you didn't really expect it to lift me did you?"

Staring stunned at a man so powerful that these winds wern't moving him Ranma realized that Hayato hadn't moved 'He can't move... he's in the center of the tornado and he can't push through the walls at the eye, if he powers up enough to get out the tornado will just get bigger.' his eyes clearing Ranma swung his leg as far up as he could then leaned forward almost 90 degrees and scissored his legs yelling "Demon god assault bomb revised Demon god rush!" launching straight through the tornado Ranma struck one punch into the face of Hayato, and then began to lift with the tornado, but not before seeing a smile on the face of the old man.

'hmm, that was a strong attack, if this was my limit he would of likely won' thought the old man as he released his aura and allowed the tornado to die down 'though I give him a good opportunity Ohohohoho! This could get rather interesting'

* This is after Tsuji challenged Kenichi and won because Kenichi wasn't taking him seriously and refused to ever fight him again so he could keep the victory.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma ½ or Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi and Technically don't need to write this since has its own disclaimer policy...

I had only really thought of that scene when I wrote chapter 1 and after recieving a lot of reviews and favorites decided to continue but had to think of the whole scenario, sorry it took me so long but here is chapter 2 finally.

CHAPTER 2

Flipping over in the air Ranma Saotome found his movements much easier with the strong winds gone 'He knew how to get ride of the Hiryu Shoten Ha? Then why did he just keep it going? Did he set that up to give me a good shot!? Oooh I'm going to get that guy!' looking down Ranma located the old man, looking right at him. Touching down on the roof of a nearby house Ranma jumped down into the open lot. "You let me hit you! You could of let your aura go and escaped the winds but you just stood there! Fight me seriously or I'm leaving"

"Forgive me Ranma, I simply wanted to see how you would use such a situation, shall we begin again?" Asked Furinji Hayate as he adjusted a strap on his right armguard.

Nodding Ranma dropped into a ready stance before diving toward the giant once again.

"Oh, whats this then? The old man is fighting a teenager, shouldn't this be Kenichi's fight?" Asked a man with a horizontal scar across his nose and an open black shirt which strained to hold in his biceps.

"Yes, wouldn't this be 'Interfereing with a disciples battle?'" asked a small chinese man with a large mustauche and a black hat.

Placing Ryoga, Tsuji and his two lackies on the ground below the cherry tree Akisame jumped back onto the branch beside the two other masters who had joined the spectators "I'm afraid that Kenichi has never met this young man before, this fight is completely of the elders making. Apparently he is the disciple of an old friend of his and he is testing him personally".

"Well he seems to be pretty good, I assume that is the 0.0002% combination technique then?" asked the man with the scar on his face.

"Actually Sakaki, he increased it to 0.001% for this young man, it would seem this 'Saotome Ranma' is on the very brink of master class." replied Akisame.

Dropping from a higher branch Kenichi landed beside his masters "He hit him! I was watching" 'Though I was barely holding on to the tree at least I was facing the right direction' "He made some weird tornado and then shot through it and punched him right in the face!"

"Oh? I've heard of some techniques that use wind, a tornado would be rather advanced. What did you say his name was again? Saotome Ranma? A friend of mine from China told me about him, a few months ago he played a part in leveling a mountain." said the chinese man.

"Leveling a mountain!? Are you sure about that master Ba?" Asked a panicked looking Kenichi as he turned back to the fight just in time to see Ranma recieve an uppercut and fly into the air, only to do a backflip and kick off of a nearby wall launching a straight left arm punch at the elder with a suspisious twist of his hips.

The elder caught Ranma's punch at the wrist with his left hand and started to pull it to the side, exposing Ranma's back to the old man, when Ranma's hip movement reversed and he was caught unawares by a kick to his own wrist. 'such a strange body movement, almost too fluid...' moving his right hand the elder caught Ranma's right leg, which had been the one kicking him, and gave an experimental pull, crossing Ranma's limbs over themselves to a point which should of caused a great deal of strain on his lower ribs.

"Hey, whats the big idea! Holding me in such a strange pose, I thought we were fighting!" Yelled and irate Ranma, irate but clearly not feeling pain.

"Oh? Doesn't this hurt Ranma?" asked Hayate

"Huh? Um not really, sort of like a stretch I guess, not much of an attack though..." replied Ranma, a little confused by the quick change from combat to conversation.

"Doesn't hurt!? I was going to tell the Elder to stop before he caused the boy damage, but for that not to hurt he'd have to be missing his bottom pairs of ribs!" Said a startled Akisame his eyes showing the beginnings of rage "Infact a lot of his movements are too fluid, a step past what should be possible with just flexibility training, likely some fool of an instructor broke the boys limbs to gain an extra percent of flexibilty here and there"

Through out all of Akisame's speech Kenichi had been getting more and more shocked "What! What kind of person would do such a thing! For an extra percent of flexibility?"

"I only said likely, it is possible that I'm mistaken, but it is not unheard of for masters to seek unnatural advantages for their disciples, some of which are scarring on the disciple, mentally and physically" replied a once again stone faced Akisame.

Turning back to the fight revealed that the two martial artists were both standing a little apart from each other and talking.

"You're an impressive young man Ranma. I admit you surprised me a few times, and even struck me twice, splendid for your age! " Said Hayate "As I said I invited your parents to move over here in the hopes that I could oversee you're training while you are in the area, and I believe we can help make you into a great martial artist"

"Make me into! I'm the best! "

"Ohohoho, you're bravado could inspire even an old man such as myself. It is true that other than myself I've never seen such a gifted young man, but even so you have a lot of room to improve, even masters of the art are constantly trying to improve." Said the elder, showing the mask of a gentle old man* which he often uses.

"... You are pretty amazing old man... I accept your offer, where is this dojo of yours?" asked Ranma, straightening his clothes and looking around the lot "... and where is Ryoga and those other 3? they were over near the gate a minute ago..."

"You're good but not very observant are you? I made sure you're friend and the young man who uses Koppou were out of the way, so you two could fight as freely as possible in this little lot." Said Akisame as he dropped into the lot, seeing as how the fighting was over.

Looking over at the tree Ranma was shocked to say the least. 'I remember the guy in the jujitsu stuff and the kid, but when did the other 2 get here?' "um.. right, well if you would just tell me how to get to the dojo I should probably get going before..."

"RANMA!!!"

"...Akane notices I stopped carrying stuff inside"Ranma finished with a large sweatdrop. Akisame pulled a pamphlet out of his robes and handed it to Ranma.

"There is the address for the dojo, my clinic and Kensei's clinic in there, I look forward to your visit, no I believe you should hurry to where this Akane is. Don't worry we will look after your friend" Said Akisame as he lifted Ryoga over his shoulder and bounded over the roofs toward the dojo, followed by the other masters, all carrying an unconscious youth.

"So I guess you're going to be training with us now, I'm Shirihama Kenichi, it's a pleasure to meet yo..."

"Don't think you can get out of training so easily Kenichi, hurry back or we will double your training." carried Akisame's voice over the rooftops.

"WHAT! You said I was done for today! Koetsuji Sensei you liar! " yelled Kenichi as he ran out of the lot, stopping at the enterance he turned back to Ranma" um sorry, I have to go, I'll see you at the dojo later" turning away again he dissapeared around the corner.

' Never seen so many people leave an area like that...**'

"Jeez, where is that Ranma! He says he's just going out to buy something to drink and he's gone for half an hour, and that was obviously his Hiryu Shoten Ha a little while ago!" said Akane as she paced around the front yard angrily

"Now now Akane, I'm sure he'll be back soon, and we finished moving the rest already anyway, its not like he left half way through. We were almost done when he left, and his friend did show up after all." said Nodoka Saotome from the front door of the newly bought Saotome residence.

"His friend?" asked a puzzled Akane before her vision started to cloud over " That jerk! Leaves us to finish moving the furniture and goes off with some hussy!"

"Hahaha, I would love to see the look on Ryoga's face when he found out you called him a hussy." laughed Ranma as he landed in the front yard, a few feet from Akane.

"RANMA! Where have you been!? You were picking on Ryoga weren't you?" said Akane, looking torn between being upset and being embarrased 'guess I should find out what "friend" before I say anything next time.'

"Nah, you know me and him ain't been fighting much lately. He thought we were stealing furniture from his house but after I explained everything he settled down." Replied Ranma as they all went inside.

"So where is Ryoga then? If you calmed him down." Asked Akane as she headed to the kitchen.

"We ran into some hot headed guy who got in a fight with Ryoga and then an old friend of Happosai's showed up and knocked both of them out, then asked me to spar with him... About that, you two! You up and decide to move clear across tokyo, drag me and Akane along and it was all another plan to make me better at martial arts!" said Ranma turning to his mother, who followed him through the door, and Genma, who was setting up the fridge***.

"That isn't the only reason we bought this place son, all of those girls that follow you around destroyed our old house looking for that engagement ring and when Furinji-sama called mentioning a house for sale in the area it seemed like a better idea than trying to repair the old one." said Genma, in an unexplainable burst of polite speech.

"As well as that, Nabiki has given out false addresses to all of your suitors, and Akane's as well, and it will likely take them months to find you, which should help you get your grades to where they should be "said Nodoka with a glare at Genma which was completely missed, as the man was already back to his task.

"But mom, all they will have to do is look for a panda. How do you think they found us in the first place?" said Ranma.

"Well, we can leave that for later. For now its getting late and you have school tomorrow, so everyone should probably get their rooms organized. I'll have breakfast ready early so you have time to register." said Nodoka as she left the kitchen.

Turning to follow her Ranma walked a few steps before he was stopped by a hand on his pigtail. "What was that about Ryoga thinking we were stealing furniture?" asked Akane, keeping a firm grip on his pigtail.

"He was lost and just saw me and Pop holding that table, and the house does look just like his house now that I gave it some thought."

"You're right.. it does look a lot like it, and if he didn't know where he was it would look bad. Well... um good night." giving a tug on the pigtail Ranma was pulled backwards and Akane rushed past him towards the stairs.

"Ha, looks like she's a little more playful without her family around" said Genma as he pushed the fridge against the wall and opened the door. "WHAT!? There's nothing in here!" yelled an enraged Genma.

"Yeah pops, you don't move the fridge with the food in it, everything would spill..." 'playful... yeah right!' "I'm going to bed pops. Have fun looking for the food"

* I say a "mask" of a gentle old man because he is almost never gentle and usually does something brutal or inhuman after he looks at Kenichi this way.

** People leave like that all the time in Nerima, but usually they are following Ranma, not leaving him all alone.

*** In a new house the first thing Genma would do, and likely the only useful thing he would do, is set up the fridge, since by helping with that he is likely to get food as early as possible.

Sorry it took so long to make chapter 2, I hadn't really planned to make a second chapter and it took a while to decide what I wanted to happen in this story, then next chapter will probably be a lot bigger, but no promises on how long it will take to update.


End file.
